Ne me lâche pas (Don't Let Go) Traduction
by LoucinaKoitiete
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction "Don't Let Go" que je ne retrouve malheureusement plus... Je pose donc quand même ça là. Résumé : one-shot, Isak et Even sont sur le point de passer un week-end ensemble mais un appel soudain lui informe qu'Even est en danger et qu'on a besoin de lui pour rassurer son amour...


**Ne me lâche pas (Don't Let Go) (Skam)**

Trois heure du matin n'avait jamais parut aussi bien pour un Isak Valterson. Son devoir de biologie avait été remis avant la date limite de sept heure du matin, le week-end qui arrivait signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas école le lendemain, et sa mère lui reparlait enfin. Son empressement à sortir du service de prière de Noël pour rencontrer Even à Nissen l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé, et cela avait prit plusieurs jours pour qu'elle réalise qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour la blesser intentionnellement. Ils venaient juste de finir leur conversation au téléphone qu'avec avec un tapotement satisfait, Isak retomba sur son oreiller. Et le meilleur dans tout ça était que les parents d'Even étaient sortis de la ville pour une espèce d'escapade au ski pour un week-end. Donc lui et Even allaient passer la nuit suivante ensemble, chez lui, loin des regards indiscrets des colocataires curieux et des parents bien intentionnés. Il avait même promis de lui montrer la version de Baz Luhrmann de The Great Gatsby, et il attendait avec impatience une soirée avec du Pinot noir* et ... enfin, tout ce qui serait entre les deux.

Isak fut sur le point de fermer ses yeux quand il entendit à sa droite un vibrement qui ne pouvait que signifier un appel imprévu. Se demandant qui était bordel d'assez nocturne pour le contacter à cette heure, et présumant que c'était Magnus essayant encore de lui faire une blague, il tira le téléphone hors de la prise qui le chargeait et accepta l'appel sans vérifier l'identifiant de l'appelant.

"Magnus, je jure, si tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de te foutre de moi je-"

"Isak ?"

Le garçon se figea au son d'une voix féminine distinctement familière, dont la présence dans son oreille à ce moment précis ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

"C'est... C'est Sonja. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Even."

**X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tandis qu'il se précipitait dans les escaliers, la crainte parcourut les veines d'Isak. Reprendre assez de souffle afin de former une phrase cohérente lui prit plusieurs secondes.

"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

La blonde entendit une déglutition aiguë de l'autre côté du récepteur.

"Il est..Je ne sais pas vraiment, apparemment il est monté sur son balcon du côté du vide et refuse de descendre. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été appelé est parce que je fais parfois du baby-sitting pour ses voisins et ils… n'avaient pas ton numéro."

Isak fut immédiatement confronté à des visions d'un Even glissant, tombant, ou pire. Il se força à pousser ces scénarios sur le côté afin de rester concentré, mais son esprit continuait à s'emballer.

"Est-ce que ses parents savent ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Oui, je viens de leur parler. Ils sont coincés à l'aéroport de Genève et ne seront pas là avant plusieurs heures."

Le jeune norvégien sentit une brève douleur de jalousie dans son cœur en entendant cette information, et principalement à cause du fait que c'était lui qui sortait avec Even mais que c'était pourtant toujours Sonja qui possédait une relation plus développée avec ses parents. Isak se gifla alors mentalement pour avoir pensé à des choses aussi triviales à un moment comme celui-ci, quand le garçon qu'il aimait était dans un tel danger imminent. Il commença à se tirer du lit et couru en ayant l'intention de trouver les vêtements les plus chauds qu'il pouvait dans le plus bref délai.

"Je serai là dès que possible. Est-ce que tu es avec lui maintenant ?"

Isak fut surpris quand il ne fut pas immédiatement salué avec une affirmation de Sonja, mais plutôt confronté à un soupir calme et douloureux.

"Non. Je... n'ai plus la clé. Et mis à part ça... Je ne pense plus avoir le rôle d'intervenir dans la vie d'Even. Du moins, pas comme ça. Juste... Promets-moi que tu feras en sortes qu'il aille bien, okay ?"

Il pouvait entendre son cœur brisé dans sa voix. Ordinairement, il l'aurait rassuré avec un ton stable, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté avec Even, mais il était trop focalisé sur la tâche à accomplir pour répondre (ou se soucier) des émotions de Sonja. Par ailleurs, il sentit un léger ressentiment injustifié envers la fille pour ne pas avoir choisit de démolir la porte d'Even dès qu'elle fut appelé par ses voisins, ce qui aurait été sa réaction dans la même situation.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je vais..." Et il s'arrêta, essayant d'éradiquer la colère dans sa voix.

"… Je te parlerai plus tard, Sonja. Ok ?"

La seule réponse qu'Isak obtint fut un léger reniflement et un "Ok" presque chuchoté. Il jeta son téléphone sur son lit et continua sa recherche désespéré de vêtements.

**X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans l'appartement d'Even, découvrit Isak quand il eut finalement la chance de casser la porte (c'est-à-dire quand il eut la chance de déverrouiller la porte aussi vite que ses mains tremblantes lui permirent). Il avait réussit à se faufiler dans la nuit glaciale sans qu'aucun de ses camarades de chambre ne se réveille, un miracle compte tenu du fait que Noora, la résidente permanente du canapé, avait le sommeil léger.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'ici, Isak avait essayé d'occuper son esprit avec ce qu'il allait dire à Even au lieu de penser à ce flot apparemment interminable de choses horribles qui pourraient arriver à son petit-ami en son absence. Néanmoins, toutes ces pensées disparurent quand il fit un pas dans l'appartement et qu'il remarqua la totale et complète absence de lumière. Cela sembla confirmer ses suspicions sur le fait que quelque chose n'allait terriblement pas.

Tandis qu'Isak marcha jusqu'au salon, là où se trouvait l'entrée du balcon, il remarqua un afghan usé mais confortablement accroché au bord d'un fauteuil rembourré. Il le ramassa en pensant pouvoir l'enrouler mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il plongea son nez dans la couverture. C'était l'odeur de son petit-ami, son doux, beau et brisé petit-ami–exactement celui qui qu'il avait laissé sur le coussin du plus jeune il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ce souvenir soudain mit les larmes aux yeux d'Isak, et il se demanda comment les chose avaient pu aller aussi mal à partir de ce moment. Il était sur le point d'essuyer ses larmes avec la manche de son pull quand, soudainement, une brise glaciale le frappa et il leva les yeux. Even se tenait sur la rampe de ciment recouverte de neige de son balcon. Son corps frissonnant, orné d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer, était tourné vers l'extérieur, silencieux comme la mort. Isak se dirigea lentement vers le seuil du balcon, essayant désespérément de ne pas effrayer le garçon le plus âgé en faisant des mouvements brusques. Quand il eut enfin atteint le seuil, le blond aux cheveux frisés prit une profonde inspiration.

"Bébé ?"

Even ne donna aucune indication qu'il avait entendu la voix implorante de son petit-ami, alors le plus jeune essaya de nouveau.

"C'est moi. Isak. Tu sais, ce gars assez stupide pour tomber désespérément amoureux de toi ?"

Sa tentative d'humour ratée rencontra aussi le silence.

"Est-ce que tu peux me parler s'il te plaît ?"

Isak était à quelques mots de son point de rupture quand le garçon de 1997 répondit finalement.

"Salut."

Even faisait toujours face à l'extérieur dans toute sa gloire avec ses pieds nus, mais son amour était si soulagé d'entendre une réponse qu'il s'en fichait.

"Je peux t'aider à descendre ?"

Isak grimaça face à sa question idiote car Even était tout à fait capable de descendre du balcon de lui-même s'il le voulait. Mais la préoccupation désespéré que le garçon éprouvait pour potentiellement l'homme de ses rêves avait éclipsé toute logique à ce moment précis. Au lieu de répondre à la question d'Isak, Even leva la tête vers le ciel.

"Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire d'Orpheus et Eurydice ?"

Isak fut surpris de cette soudaine question : il la connaissait, en fait, ce mythe grecque, mais dans un effort pour continuer à faire parler Even, le blond décida de prétendre que non.

"Nei. Tu peux me la raconter ?"

Le jeune garçon jura qu'il pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix d'Even alors qu'il se préparait à raconter l'histoire, de tels efforts créatifs semblant être la seule chose qui le rendait toujours heureux. Indépendamment du fait qu'il soit en pleine crise maniaque ou dépressive, où dans les moment de normalité dont ils ont désespérément besoin, Even adorait raconter des histoires.

"Il était une fois un homme nommé Orpheus et qui était profondément amoureux de sa femme, Eurydice. Le monde n'avait jamais vu un couple qui méritait autant d'être ensemble plus que ces deux-là. Néanmoins, leur bonheur prit fin le jour de leur mariage, quand Eurydice mourut d'une morsure de serpent qui lui fut fatale."

Isaj, suivant l'intrigue de l'histoire dans sa tête, perçut le tremblement de la vois d'Even lorsqu'il évoqua la mort de la jeune femme grecque. Le jeune garçon, dans le but de faire parler son petit-ami, dut résister à l'envie de mettre son bien aimé dans une couverture enneigée, au cas où le mouvement soudain ferait glisser le garçon et le pousserait à faire un pas en avant.

"Et que s'est-il passé ?"

"Orpheus fut dévasté et naturellement, il plaida sa cause à Hadès et Perséphone, le roi et la reine des Enfers. Ils se mirent d'accord pour libérer Eurydice à la surface à une condition : que le grecque accompagne son épouse hors de la terre des morts tout en restant devant elle et ne devant pas se retourner pour voir son visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le sol de la surface. Orpheus suivit les instructions jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le monde extérieur, quand dans son désespoir de voir sa femme, il oublia que tous les deux devaient être sur le sol de la surface et il se retourna, seulement pour regarder sa bien-aimée disparaître à jamais."

Even s'arrêta alors de parler. Isak commença à réaliser, dans son actuel état d'esprit, qu'Even était incapable de séparer le mythe tragique et la réalité de son amour juste derrière lui.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas te retourner ? Parce que tu as peur que je disparaisse ?"

Even resta silencieux pendant une minute entière avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains et de commencer à pleurer.

"Je veux juste… Je veux pas te perdre."

Isak eut deux choix à ce moment. Un, il pouvait éclater en sanglot comme il avait voulu le faire toute la nuit, ou deux, il pouvait se ressaisir et résister encore un moment juste le temps que son amour soit sauf dans ses bras. Pour l'amour de tous les deux, il choisit l'option numéro deux.

"Je te promets, Even Bech Næsheim, que je ne vais nulle part. Je suis là pour toi, à partir de maintenant et pour l'éternité, ok ? Je jure sur cet amour, la chose la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais eu, que je serai là pour toi. Toujours."

Even était totalement en train de sangloter maintenant, et la situation précaire dans laquelle allait se retrouver le plus vieux alerta Isak dans le fait qu'il devait lui prendre la main.

"Est-ce que tu peux me laisser t'aider à descendre ? S'il te plaît ? Je suis juste derrière toi, tout ce que tu as besoin de faire c'est prendre ta main et atteindra la mienne derrière toi. Je te couvre."

Doucement, et avec tout le soin du monde, Even pris sa main tremblante. Isak était juste derrière lui, comme promis, et il attrapa la main du plus vieux aussi gentiment qu'il le put. Le garçon de 1999 comme ça à tirer son amour dans son étreindre plaqué dans l'afghan, jusqu'à ce qu'Even fut avec sûreté sur le sol and qu'il puisse le guider dans l'appartement. Les deux, une fois dedans et en sécurité, s'effondrèrent dans un tas de membres maigres et de neige avant que le son continu d'Even pleurant ne tarda pas à faire à son tour pleurer Isak. Cela continua pendant plusieurs minute avant que le plus vieux garçon, épuisé de ses épreuves, commença à fermer ses yeux.

**X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isak avait été capable de réveiller Even et de l'aider à accomplir une série d'activité pour le réchauffer : se doucher, se vêtir et l'aider à se mettre au lit une fois que le jeune garçon avait déterminé de manière concluante que son petit ami n'avait pas d'hypothermie. Le garçon, après avoir secoué ses cheveux pour enlever la neige, appela ensuite les parents de Even et Sonja pour leur faire savoir que la personne qui les tenait tant à cœur allait bien. Isak réussit à sourire faiblement aux remerciements en larmes de la mère d'Even et parvint à rassurer l'ex de son amour que tout était ok. Après que tout soit fait et dit, Isak de plaça avec précaution près d'un Even profondément endormit. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand le garçon le plus vieux murmura en somnolent.

"Ne me lâche pas."

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse qu'Isak pouvait donner.

"Jamais."

**X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Pinot noir : tout simplement du vin.


End file.
